Eu só Kero um amor
by Lilibeth
Summary: Motivos... simples ou complexos, verdadeiros ou fictícios, das ações e reações a tais motivos falsos ou não vivemos e morremos. Amores motivados, ódios insensatos, tudo na vida é um círculo vicioso de motivos. Mas, sem ressentimentos.Slash.


Eu só Kero um amor.

Casal : James Potter / Peter Pettigrew

Avisos :

1 - esta é uma fic slash. Se para você Slash é apenas o nome de uma banda de rock, sugiro se atualizar : slash é namoro entre rapazes. Não diga que não foi avisado !

2 - Essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a Kero Sama, artista de mão cheia, boa com a pena e boa com o mouse, pois escreve e desenha maravilhosamente.

"_Tiago continuava a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar cada vez mais longe, quase fugir, mas sempre recapturando-o no último segundo. Rabicho o observava boquiaberto. Todas as vezes que Tiago fazia uma captura particularmente difícil, Rabicho exclamava e aplaudia. Passados cinco minutos de repetições dessa cena, Harry se perguntou por que o pai não mandava Rabicho se controlar, mas Tiago parecia estar gostando da atenção. _

_- Quer guardar isso ? – disse Sirius finalmente, quando Tiago fez uma boa captura e Rabicho deixou escapar um viva -, antes que Rabicho molhe as calças de excitação ?"_

Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, p. 522-523

- Eu ODEIO o dentuço !

- Calma, Sirius,ele não fez por mal.

- Ele nunca faz nada por mal, James. É só por burrice, mesmo. Ou gulodice.

- Ou preguiça - emendou Remus.

- Principalmente, preguiça.

- Ah, gente, não impliquem com o ratinho. Ele só é mais lento que a gente. O que, aliás, meia Hogwarts também é.

- Mais lento ? MAIS lento ? James, ele é uma pedra que não sai nunca do lugar.

- Ah, não exagera, Sirius.

- Não estou exagerando, James ! O besta do Peter me entregou de bandeja pra McGonagall com a lerdeza dele ! E lá se vai meu encontro com a Anette.

- Anette ? Não era com o Louis ?

- Esse foi semana passada. Agora é a Anette.

- Até a próxima mudança da lua, que por acaso é amanhã.

- Fica aí na sua, Aluado !

- Ih, Sirius, relaxa.

- Não dá pra relaxar com uma detenção com o Filch hoje. Ai, Anette, de lindos lábios rubros !

- Falando em rubros... oi, Lily !

- É...

- Evans pra mim, claro, mas... oi, Evans ! Você está mais linda ainda hoje ! Como você consegue se superar a cada dia ?

- Quieto, Potter ! E seus cabelos ainda continuam aí, apesar dos seus esforços !

- Uau ! Ela não é demais ?

- É. Demais mesmo.

- Peter !

- Sim, James ?

- Poderia fazer um favor ?  
- Morrer bem rapidinho ? – sussurou Sirius logo atrás de James.

- Claro, James, o que você quiser !

- Pode arrumar umas flores vermelhas bem bonitas para mim ? Mas eu quero frescas e viçosas,e não meio murchas como da última vez!

- Certo, James, mas a culpa não foi minha, você que demorou a me tirar daquele poço !

- Caiu porque foi desatento, Rabicho ! E nem pensou que podia ter se transformado...

A tosse mais alta de Remus lembrou aos demais marotos que eles estavam no Salão Comunal, ou seja, com pelo menos mais vinte pares de orelha atentos ao que falavam. Afinal, eles eram os Marotos, os diabretes da escola, amados e odiados – mas indistintamente desejados – por todos, e por isso mesmo sempre na mira de todo mundo.

- ... em uma escada, uma corda, ou sei lá o que e subido ! Era só pensar um pouquinho!

- Ah, James, eu não tenho a sua inteligência, a sua pers...pres...per...perpiscácia!

- É perspicácia, rato ! Pelo menos enrole a língua direito para falar !

- Ele sabe enrolar bem a língua quando quer, né, Rabicho ?  
- Se você acha, James...

- Eu nunca acho, ratinho. Eu SEI.

- E eu que sou o metido da turma...

- Não, Sirius, com certeza não é você. E vai logo, Rabicho, que eu quero entregar essas flores antes de anoitecer !

- Mas, James já são cinco e meia !

- Então ande logo, que só tem mais meia hora de sol. Vai !

- Certo, James !

- Esse aí lambe tuas botas pela sola, se você sentar e colocar os pés para o alto.

- É, lambe. E gosta.

- Vocês dois estão muito implicantes com o Rabicho, hoje. Ele é bem ... usável.

- É... e acho que você o está 'usando' muito ultimamente.

- O que eu posso fazer se estou doidinho pela Evans e ela não me dá bola, e o Rabicho só falta beijar o chão que eu piso ? Já passei da idade de bater punheta sozinho no banheiro, não acha ?

- James... essa foi vulgar. Até vinda de você, foi muito vulgar.

- Meu caro Aluado, ouça a voz da experiência : sexo É vulgar. Principalmente entre elementos do sexo masculino. Ou você acredita em sexo por amor ?

- Então o que você quer da Evans, Prongs ? Uma bem dada ?

- Aluado ! E eu que sou vulgar ! Vá limpar a boca com sabão ! BOLH

- Nem tente, Prongs !

- Ok, ok... mas o que eu quero com a Evans não é da sua conta.

- Aluado, é simples e fácil de entender : com a Evans, flores vermelhas; com o Rabicho... o vermelho em flor !

- Sirius, apesar do trocadilho infame, você acertou em cheio !

- Mas, James... ele não é meio gordinho, não ?

- É. Mas assim dá mais apoio.

- Vocês não prestam.

- E você é nosso amigo, portanto...

- Rabicho, entenda de uma vez por todas : EU.NÃO.POSSO. James, eu... eu te venero ! Você é a luz da minha vida ! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você não pode me deixar assim !

- Posso e já fiz. Peter, sinceramente, você ACHAVA que eu ia ficar com você para sempre? Cai na real, amigo...você é um cara, e eu quero constituir família, deixar meu legado para as próximas gerações. Foi legal, divertido, você é um rato muito gostoso... mas acabou. Lamento.

- Você... lamenta. Eu... eu te amo, James !

- Por favor, Rabicho, não faça isso ficar pior do que já é. Você é meu amigão, a gente se divertiu pra caramba juntos, mas não dá pra continuar. A gente se forma daqui uns meses, a doce e maluca vida de estudantes acaba e eu vou casar com a Lily, mesmo.

- Eu posso te dar um filho !

- Rabicho... pára um pouco pra pensar, se conseguir. Eu sou um homem, você é outro. Gravidez masculina é problemática, mesmo entre bruxos mais... hã... evoluídos. Você é meu amigão, cara, eu só quero o teu bem !

- Mas, James...

- Sem mas, Rabicho. Você é meu chapa, amigo de fé, irmão, camarada... mas não pode ser meu parceiro. Não para a vida toda.

- Não precisa ser para a vida toda, James ! Estávamos bem, o sexo sempre foi bom...

- É, bom. Mas a vida não é só sexo, Rabicho. Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém que te ame do jeito que você é.

- James...

- Não, não, chorar também não, ratinho... Eu sei que sua metade da alma está te esperando lá fora, em algum lugar.

- Você acha mesmo ?

- Eu tenho certeza, pequeno amigo. Você vai ser feliz !

- Eu sou feliz ao seu lado.

- Rabicho, entenda de vez: não tem "ao meu lado". Fomos dois caras descobrindo os prazeres da vida, mas a vida prosseguiu, a gente tem de acompanhar. Não dá pra ficar parado, certo ? Vamos em frente, cara !

- É... vamos em frente.

- Sem ressentimentos ?

- Sem ressentimentos.

- Legal ! Agora vamos atacar a cozinha !

- Tem certeza, Rabicho ?

- Sim, Milorde ! Os Potter estão exatamente onde eu disse. Eu sou o Fiel do segredo deles, consegui enganar o traidor Black, convencê-lo que eu seria melhor que ele, ninguém desconfiaria de mim; Dumbledore acha que o Fiel é Sirius, e os Potter acham que estão a salvo comigo. Consegui enganar a todos.

O brilho maldoso de triunfo que emanava do olhar de Peter era apenas um pálido reflexo do ódio triunfante que as pupilas de Voldemort destilavam. Vingança, afinal ! E justo daquele projeto de homem, daquela escória grifinória. Viperina ironia da vida, essa : o menor dos leões envenenaria o bando inteiro, usando apenas a língua. Língua de cobra em pele de leão.

- O pequeno Rabicho traindo seus amigos grifinórios... muito bem, meu ratinho, muito bem ! Você provou ser digno de minha marca, mesmo vindo daquela casa. _Crucio !_

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

- Agora, Pequeno roedor... grave a fogo minhas palavras nessa sua pequenina mente embotada : a Lorde Voldemort não importa o motivo, importa o resultado. Compreendeu ?

- S...s...sim, Mi-mi-lorde...

- Ótimo. Dispa-se.


End file.
